New Day
by Ryhn
Summary: Petit OS basé sur la première rencontre entre Gibbs et Tony.  NOT SLASH/ROMANCE


**Pairring Gibbs/Tony**

**Genre Angst/friendship/family/crime**

**Un petit OS ou comment j'imagine la première rencontre entre nos deux agents préférés : )**

**enjoy : )**

* * *

><p>La pluie ne cessait de tomber sur l'immense Road Creek Park, inondant la terre déjà boueuse. Les passants s'étaient arrêtés et fixaient avec peur et surtout curiosité, la terrible scène qui se déroulait un peu plus bas, non loin du chemin emprunté généralement par les joggeurs et autres sportifs. Un homme, les cheveux grisonnant, vêtu d'une veste noire portant quatre lettres imprimées en jaune vif sur le dos, à demi couché sur son partenaire au sol, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de stopper l'interminable flot de sang qui s'écoulait de son côté droit. Un violent éclair fit sursauté les curieux, dont certains s'étaient déjà rués sur leurs téléphones afin d'appelé les secours… Mais pas Gibbs. Cela faisait cinq minutes, cinq minutes qu'il avait fait abstraction de tous ce qu'il se passait autour de lui… L'orage, les passants, la pluie, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Assis à terre, couvert de boue et de sang, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Même le Capitaine de Corvette Jackson lui été devenu totalement inintéressant… C'était pourtant lui qui était a l'origine de ce cauchemar, c'était a cause de lui qu'il se retrouvait au sol, essayant a tout prix d'empêcher que son meilleur agent, l'homme qu'il avait formé, qu'il avait aidé, qu'il considérait comme son propre fils, ne se vide de son sang ici. Celui-ci, le visage tordu par la douleur, semblait a deux doigt de perdre connaissance. Déjà, son corps se relâchait, comme s'il voulait arrêter de lutter, et partir… Mais, avec son patron à ses côtés, se laisser partir n'était pas une solution envisageable, ce n'était même pas imaginable ! S'il mourrait ici, Gibbs serait capable de trouver un moyen de le ressusciter pour pouvoir le tuer lui-même ! Ignorant la désagréable impression d'être à la place du singe dans un zoo, épié par tous les curieux en manque d'histoires intéressantes à raconter, il ferma les yeux juste une seconde, histoire de gérer la douleur… C'était sans compter son parton qui, croyant a un moment de faiblesse de sa part, le secoua vigoureusement, sans relâcher la pression sur la plaie.<p>

- Dinozzo ! Tu reste avec moi !

Soupirant douloureusement, il esquissa un faible sourire.

- T'inquiète patron… Je voudrais pas… gâcher le spectacle …

Pour la première fois depuis que son agent avait été descendu, il s'accorda un regard sur les alentours. Effectivement, Tony avait raison, les deux ou trois personnes qu'il avait aperçût brièvement il y a quelques minutes avait rapidement été rejoint et c'était maintenant une vingtaine de personnes, alertées par le coup de feu, qui s'entassaient les une sur les autres, essayant d'apercevoir le plus de détails gore… Rien de mieux pour énerver un Gibbs déjà furieux. Mais, heureusement pour la survie de ces curieux, maintenir son agent en vie était un peu plus important que tous les boucler pour intrusion a la vie privée… Ou les assommer un a un. Rapidement, il reporta son attention sur le jeune agent, qui s'était mit à trembler.

- Les secours arrivent Tony ! Ca va aller !

Justement, qu'est ce que fichait cette putain d'ambulance ! Cela faisait bientôt dix minutes qu'il avait demandé du secours ! Pourquoi mettait-elle autant de temps pour arriver ! Désespéré, il plongea son regard dans celui de son agent, mais ce qu'il y vit a travers le fit se detourné rapidement, incapable de supporter ce regard emplit de souffrance. Finalement, après une interminable dernière minute d'attente, le cri strident d'une sirène se fit entendre à travers les grondements sonores de l'orage. Rapidement, deux jeunes femmes sortirent du vehicules et se precipitèrent vers l'agent déchu. Rapidement, elles se mirent a s'affairer autour de Tony, sortant tout un tas de bande de gaze et autre matériel de leurs sacs.

- Monsieur, éloignez vous s'il vous plait, on a besoin de place !

Surprit par le ton autoritaire de l'ambulancière, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir et de s'éloigner de quelques mètres, sans toutefois relâcher son attention sur son agent et surveillant chaque fait et geste du personnel médical. Alors que Tony était transporté sur un brancard, à l'intérieur de l'ambulance, il se leva enfin. Trempé par la pluie, la boue, le sang et la sueur, il ressemblait à un vieux chien galeux, mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance pour lui. Sans hésiter, il suivit son agent à l'intérieur du véhicule, au grand désarroi des ambulancières qui souhaitaient disposer du maximum de place dans cet espace déjà restreint. Pourtant, à la vue de l'agent, complètement désemparé, elles n'eurent pas le courage de le virer de leur lieu de travail et lui indiquèrent où s'assoir afin de gêner le moins possible. Pour Gibbs, ce trajet en ambulance, soutenant Tony, n'avait rien de nouveau. Epuisé, il repensa à la dernière fois que c'était arrivé… Le premier jour où les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés, il y a quelques années, le jour où il s'était rendu compte que, malgré la mort de Shanon et Kelly, il n'était pas seul, le jour où il avait retrouvé le sourire…

**Six Years Ago …**

- O'Neill, qu'est ce qu'on a ?

A peine arrivé, l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs aboyait déjà ses ordres aux deux agents avec lesquels il travaillait depuis bientôt deux mois. O'Neill, ancien flic New-Yorkais, plus du genre frimeur qu'autre chose et McNamara, une jeune femme brillante. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'a lui, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'il se serait débarrassé d'O'Neill, ne supportant plus son manque total de respect et d'efficacité, pourtant, Gibbs devait faire avec depuis qu'il avait reçut la demande de mutation de McNamara, qui utilisait ses derniers jours pour mettre au propre tous les dossiers avant de partir. Une équipe déjà minime, qui n'allait pas tarder de se réduire à nouveau. Sortant de son semi-coma, O'Neill se leva pour lui remettre un fin dossier.

- Glenn Marshall, un Sergent de Première Classe. Une vielle femme l'a retrouvé mort devant son allée en sortant les poubelles.

- Où ça ?

- A Baltimore. On va avoir un problème Gibbs ! Comme ce mec est mort sur une propriété privé, la police de Baltimore va forcement vouloir s'en mêler !

Sans même prendre le temps de répondre a son agent, Gibbs avait déjà balancé le dossier sur son bureau et fait demi-tour vers l'ascenseur. Peu importe ou était mort Marshall, il était un Marine, la police locale n'avait rien à faire sur cette enquête. A peine les portes étaient elle fermées qu'O'Neill se retourna vers lui, l'air grave.

- Heu Patron , j'ai quelque chose a vous dire … Voilà, hier j'ai reçut une offre pour un poste a Miami et euh… Vous savez j'ai bien aimé travailler avec vous mais on peut pas dire que c'était la super entente alors j'ai décidé d'accepter. Je pars dans demain…

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Gibbs ne sut quoi penser. Certes il n'avait pas plus confiance en O'Neill qu'a son voisin kleptomane mais avec son départ, ainsi que celui de McNamara, il se retrouvait littéralement tout seul… Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir se taper la corvée du recrutement, a savoir éplucher les dizaines de dossiers de gamins tout juste sortis de l'école, sans aucune expérience du terrain, incapables de tenir une arme et encore moins de mener une enquête. En réalité, c'était ça qui le dérangeait le plus, car le départ d'O'Neill était vraiment une chance inespéré. Effectivement, son agent faisait partie de ceux, fils et filles d'hommes puissants, qu'il était impossible de faire renvoyer sans une excellente raison valable. Au moins, demain, il serait débarrassé de ce lourd fardeau. Le trajet se passa en silence, et, après une heure de route ils arrivèrent enfin devant une petite maison autour de laquelle s'affairaient quelques policiers en uniforme. Après avoir garé le camion et passé un coup de fil a Ducky afin qu'il puisse examiner la victime avant l'autopsie, Gibbs et O'Neill, plaque en main, se dirigèrent vers le périmètre de sécurité, délimité par l'habituelle bande jaune.

- Gibbs, NCIS, on prend le relais.

Le jeune officier en face de lui le regarda avec des yeux ronds. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait parler de cette agence.

- Euh… j'ai des ordres et je ne peux pas vous laisser passer…

Il se reprit rapidement devant le regard féroce de Gibbs, qui semblait prêt a le fusiller sur place.

- Vous devriez aller voir Dinozzo, c'est lui qui est chargé de l'affaire !

D'un geste tremblant il désigna un homme, au téléphone quelques mètre plus loin.

- Nan mais sérieusement Mindy, tu ne croyais quand même pas que ca allait durer entre nous !... Mais ne pleure pas, c'est juste que, tu sais avec mon travail …

A écouter le jeune policier, Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Un Sergent de Première Classe gisait les quatre fers en l'air et ce gamin, plutôt que de chercher son meurtrier, était bien trop occuper a larguer lâchement sa copine par téléphone pour s'en soucier. Se raclant la gorge pour attirer son attention, Gibbs mis en évidence sa plaque.

- Ecoute Mindy, je dois te laisser… Oui, on se reverra… Ou pas- Ajouta t'il après avoir raccroché.

Après avoir rangé son téléphone dans sa poche, il se retourna vers O'Neill et Gibbs. Celui-ci, visiblement agacé, le fixait avec étonnement. Il faut dire qu'avec ses lunettes, ses cheveux coupés au millimètre près, sa chemise hawaiienne et la Ford Mustang sur laquelle il était appuyé, ce Dinozzo ressemblait plus a un représentant officiel de la jeunesse dorée de Manhattan qu'a un agent de police.

- Ah les femmes, elles sont si naïves quelque fois ! Antony Dinozzo, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour le NICS …

- NCIS ! Service des Enquêtes Criminelles de la Navy. Agent Gibbs. Vous avez quelque chose qui nous appartient.

Toujours sans quitter une seconde son sourire charmeur, Tony ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'absurdité de la requête de Gibbs.

- Ils sont marrants chez les Marines ! Je sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais c'est la police de Baltimore qui s'occupe de l'affaire. Allez sortez de ma scène de crime et laissez faire les professionnels !

Alors qu'il allait rejoindre ses collègues, Gibbs, furieux, lui barra la route et approcha son visage si près du sien qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum.

- Je crois qu'on s'est mal comprit Dinozzo ! Ce type est un Marine, c'est a nous d'enquêter.

- Non je crois que c'est vous qui avez mal comprit. Il est mort sur une propriété privée appartenant à une habitante de Baltimore, qui a immédiatement appelé la police de Baltimore pour trouver qui a tué ce soldat … à Baltimore. Alors maintenant les Men In Black, vous dégagez de là avant que je vous fasse boucler pour obstruction sur MON enquête ! Vous m'excuserez, j'ai un tueur a arrêter !

Tandis qu'O'Neill fulminait, insultant le jeune italien de tous les noms, Gibbs le regarda s'éloigné d'un pas rapide. Même si c'était SON enquête et qu'il ne tarderait pas a lui en apporter la preuve en passant quelque coups de téléphone, il devait bien admettre que ce petit avait de la gueule. Contrairement a tous les grattes papiers qu'il avait l'habitude de croiser, Dinozzo avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Une bonne qualité chez un flic, mais qui ne lui serrait d'aucune utilité maintenant. Esquissant un sourire amusé, il le suivit, tout en sortant son téléphone et en composant un numéro.

- Allo … oui Madame, on a un problème … la police locale qui refuse de nous laisser l'affaire … Très bien je vous le passe.

Sans perdre une seconde, il fit passer le téléphone au jeune policier qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- C'est qui ? Pas votre maman j'espère ?

- Rassurez-vous, c'est quelqu'un de bien plus important. Eleyn Strauss, Secrétaire d'État à la Marine.

Instantanément, le sourie sur le visage de Tony disparut, aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Tout en fusillant du regard Gibbs, il saisit le téléphone et s'éloigna de quelques mètres. L'appel ne dura pas plus d'une minute et, lorsqu'il réapparut, le jeune Italien savait très bien ce qu'il lui restait a faire. Lançant le téléphone a son propriétaire qui le rattrapa de justesse, il appela ses hommes.

- On y va les gars, c'est plus notre affaire !

- Et ben Dinozzo, elle était rapide ta première enquête en solo ! s'esclaffa un des agents avant d'éclater de rire et de partir avec ses collègues, laissant l'italien seul.

Si, a ses côtés, O'Neill était surexcité par cette victoire, quelque chose empêchait Gibbs de se réjouir. Le regard fixé sur le jeune agent de police qui repartait d'un pas rapide, seul, vers sa voiture, abandonnant ainsi son enquête. Sans prêter une seconde de plus attention a son équipier, il se dirigea vers Dinozzo qui, au volant de sa sublime Mustang, s'apprêtait a démarrer. Il fit alors une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant. Sans même savoir pourquoi, dicté par son instinct infaillible, il lui fit une proposition qui allait changer le cours de sa vie…

- Si vous n'avez rien d'autre a faire, vous pouvez quand même donner un coup de main.

Une enquête à se partager, la mort d'un Marine reposant sur les investigations de la police de Baltimore et du NCIS, le tout, proposé par Gibbs… La scène était surréaliste pour O'Neill qui ne tarda pas à s'en indigner.

- C'est … C'est une blague parton hein ? On vas pas bosser avec ce gars ! Non mais regardez le, on dirait un gamin tout droit sortit des jupes de sa mère ! Je suis persuadé qu'il n'est même pas capable de tenir une arme. Et puis de toute façon…

A cet instant précis, Gibbs su qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur. Effectivement, quelques secondes après avoir commencé sa tirade, O'Neill s'était tut, les yeux fixés sur le canon d'un Glock, pointant a quelques millimètres seulement de sa tête. En face de lui, Dinozzo, tout sourire, une main bien ancrée sur son arme, prêt a tirer, regardait avec détermination l'agent qui, bizarrement, ne faisait plus le fier.

- A bon, tu crois que je ne sais pas me servir d'une arme… Tu veux qu'on essaye pour voir ?

- …

- Alors ? T'as perdu ta langue ?

Voyant qu'O'Neill s'était mit a trembler, le jeune agent le lâcha, ne pouvant cacher son air satisfait. Rangent son arme dans son étui, il se retourna vers Gibbs.

- Okay Gibbs, on partage !

Ce fut alors le début d'une longue et interminable journée, ou la préoccupation principale était de retrouver le plus rapidement possible le meurtrier du Sergent de Première Classe Glenn Marshall. Durant plus d'une heure, ils interrogèrent la vielle madame Riley, qui avait été la première a découvrir le corps. Notant le travail remarquable que faisait Dinozzo pour mettre en la mettre en confiance et lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas parce qu'il portait un nom italien qu'il était gigolo, Gibbs se rendit compte que ce gamin avait un don pour parler aux femmes… Il aurait sans doute été utile de le rencontrer avant son troisième divorce… Quoi qu'il en soit, pendant que le policier était en pleine discussion avec le témoin, le vieil agent surprit plus d'une fois le regard glacial d'O'Neill, qui semblait prêt a arracher la tête de Dinozzo a tout moment.

Tandis que Ducky lui faisait un compte rendu de l'autopsie fraichement pratiquée, il s'avéra que Glenn Marshall avait succombé a une overdose de cocaïne, introduite de force dans son organisme par le biais d'un entonnoir. Une mort lente sinistre et douloureuse, qui ne resterait pas impunie. Quant aux suspects, ils ne furent pas bien compliquer a trouver. Effectivement, peu de temps auparavant, la victime avait rendu un rapport incriminant l'un de ses subalternes de diriger un trafic de cocaïne a bord de l'USS Ronald Regan.

Avec tous ces éléments en poche, le prochain arrêt direction l'USS Ronald Regan, amarré au port de Norfolk depuis maintenant deux semaines fut évident. Dans le but de ne pas perdre une seconde de plus, les trois hommes s'entassèrent dans la voiture de fonction, une Ford bleu qui bientôt, allait cracher son moteur, car, au grand désarroi d'O'Neill, Gibbs prit naturellement le volant. Celui-ci prit alors un malin plaisir a observer le nouveau venu qui, contrairement a ses agents, avait dans l'esprit de ne pas la jouer franc-jeu. A peine furent ils sortis de la voiture que la colère du policier explosa.

- Non mais c'était quoi ça ? Vous êtes malade ou quoi ? On n'est pas dans K2000 bon sang ! Je vous prend encore une fois a rouler a cette vitesse et c'est a vélo que vous irez chercher vos suspects ! Merde alors ! Vous voyez ça hein ? C'est ma plaque, celle qui me donne le droit de vous retirez votre permit, si vous en avez un, ce qui m'étonnerais fortement, et de vous boucler pour tentative de meurtre !

A la vue de l'italien, fou de rage, Gibbs eut un mal fou a ne pas rire. Essayant de garder son visage impassible, il nota tout de même le franc parlé du jeune homme, qui n'avait décidément pas la langue dans sa poche. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas au courant qu'avec un coup de fil, il pourrait passer des scènes de crime à une salle de cours remplit d'adolescents boutonneux à faire des formations sur le code civil. Quand celui-ci fut enfin calmé, ils pénétrèrent a l'intérieur du navire, gigantesque infrastructure d'acier trempé dans lequel grouillait une multitude d'hommes et de femmes en uniforme, s'affairant de tous les côtés.

Si O'Neill ne pretait attention a rien, c'était tout le contraire de Dinozzo qui semblait plus attiré par le Sous Officier Jennings, charmante jeune femme plutôt que par les informations données par le Lieutenant Colonel Bristow au sujet du Sergent de Première Classe Marshall. Les yeux fixés sur le décolleté quasi-inexistant de Jennings, Gibbs eut le plus grand mal a récupérer l'attention de celui qui deviendra futurement son meilleur agent, trop occupé a essayer d'obtenir un rendez vous.

- Dinozzo on y va !

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait toujours aucune réaction, Gibbs décida d'employer la manière forte. Tel son ancien patron, l'agent maintenant retraité Mike Franks , il frappa. Une petite claque derrière la tête qui eut pour effet d'énerver le jeune policier mais surtout, de récupéré son attention.

- Non mais ca va pas ! Y'a vraiment un truc qui fonctionne pas chez vous ! Vous savez ce que ca peut couter outrage à age…

- On a l'adresse de Steve Caan, l'homme qu'accusait Marshall !

- Ah ben fallait le dire tout de suite ! on y va et JE conduis !

Malheureusement pour lui, il se contenta du siège passager, tandis qu'a l'arrière, O'Neill, furieux d'être relégué au dernier plan, marmonnait inaudiblement des insultes contre le nouveau. Après dix longues minutes qui leurs parurent durer une éternité, Gibbs se gara enfin devant un viel immeuble délabré, dans la banlieue de Norfolk.

C'est alors que tout bascula… Ce qui n'aurait dû être qu'un simple interrogatoire se transforma en fusillade, lorsque Caan sortit un pistolet mitrailleur P-90. A couvert derrière la voiture, les trois agents du gouvernement n'eurent d'autre choix que de riposter et donner l'assaut, sans avoir eut le luxe d'appeler du renfort grâce a une balle bien logée dans ce qu'il fut jadis la radio. Après un rapide « je vous couvre » d'O'Neill, souhaitant accessoirement rester en vie à quelque heure de partir direction Miami, les deux hommes s'élancèrent.

Comme s'il anticipait ses actions, Dinozzo sut instantanément ou se placer. C'était comme si les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis des années. Plus besoin de mot, un seul regard suffisait. Petit à petit, en harmonie parfaite, ils arrivèrent à leur but. Face à face avec Steve Caan, qui avait troqué son P-90, a cours de munitions, contre un Beretta 9 millimètres. Digne des plus grands westerns, un silence pesant s'installa. Les secondes passèrent, longues et interminable, toujours dans un calme qui aurait fait pâlir d'envi John Wayne. Prudent, Gibbs fit un pas en avant, toujours en pointant son arme, prête a tirer, vers le jeune soldat.

- C'est fini Steve… Posez votre arme au sol…

A ses côtés, Dinozzo s'était avancé lui aussi. Avançant pas a pas, a la même hauteur, les deux policiers se rapprochaient… Soudain, alors qu'ils pensaient le spectacle terminé, Caan qui baissait lentement son arme, se ravisa. Le Beretta pointé sur la poitrine de Gibbs, il tira… Un violent coup de feu brisa le silence morbide, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux à l'extérieur… Pourtant, jamais la balle fumante n'atteignit l'agent spécial car quelque chose avait stoppé sa trajectoire… Avec un bruit lourd, Dinozzo s'effondra a terre, aux pieds de Gibbs qui avait enfin comprit ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Déjà la chemise blanche du jeune italien s'emplissait de rouge…

Un deuxième coup de feu retenti, faisant une nouvelle fois sursauté O'Neill qui, après avoir demandé des secours d'urgence par le biais de son téléphone. A l'intérieur, un deuxième corps était au sol, cette fois, mort sur le coup. Caan gisait, une balle entre les deux yeux, a côté du long mur gris. Quant a Gibbs, les deux mains enfoncées dans la poitrine de son partenaire, stoppant ainsi l'hémorragie, encourageait le jeune homme qui, un éternel sourire gravé sur le visage, tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de parler.

- Ca va ?...

A bout de nerf, Gibbs crut qu'il allait le tuer sur place. Ce gamin venait de prendre une balle pour lui, lui sauvant ainsi la vie et il trouvait encore la force de lui demander si il allait bien.

- Oui ! Caan est mort ! Les secours ne vont pas tarder a arriver ! Tu reste avec moi fiston !

- Tony …

- Quoi ?...

- Tu peux m'appeler Tony !

Un fin sourire apparut alors sur son visage. Ce gosse n'était pas comme tous les autres. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui, quelque chose qui, hormis le fait qu'il ne puisse pas croiser une femme sans lui demander son numéro ou dire une citation de film, qui faisait de lui un homme de confiance, un agent hors pair et surtout un ami. Gibbs n'avait passé qu'une journée en sa compagnie, mais son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé et dès que tout serait fini, il ferait en sorte de ne pas laisser passer cette chance… Il réfléchit une seconde et secoua la tête, toujours souriant. Après tout, pourquoi attendre ?

- Hey Tony, je veux te voir lundi matin a mon bureau ! c'est comprit ?

- … Oui…Patron …

Alors que les deux hommes se regardaient, un hurlement de sirène déchira le silence.

**Today**

- Monsieur ? Monsieur vous m'entendez ? On est arrivé !

La voix d'une jeune femme le fit sortir de ses pensées. Une seconde après, les portes arrière de l'ambulance s'ouvrirent. Instantanément, une horde de médecins se jetèrent sur l'homme qui, allongé sur la civière, était a présent stabilisé et entre de bonne main. Sortant a son tour du véhicule, il jeta un dernier regard pour celui qui fut, est et sera toujours son meilleur agent, son meilleur ami, son fils…

* * *

><p><strong>Et v'laaa , j'espère que ma petite version de quand-un-super-Marine-grincheux-rencontre-un-gamin vous a plus : )<strong>


End file.
